Tales Behind the Seven
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and one-shots featuring none other than the Seven themselves! From happy to angst, AU's to no quotes at all, 10 to 1000 words, I'm sure (ish) you'll enjoy them all! Rated T just in case. Chapter 7: Somehow, even a note from a scribe can lead to you being trampled by fangirls. Who knew? ON HIATUS
1. Eating Vegetables

**Okay, so I saw SO MANY one-shots where everyone took quotes from HoO. Which is TOTALLY cool. But...they were only one-shots. So what am I gonna do? I'm gonna make a COLLECTION of one-shots, where the seeds will be direct (ish) quotes from HoO. I think I'm gonna start off with BoO, because it's beside me. XD Enjoy! And if you made a oneshot/story with a similar plot, IT IS COINCIDENTAL. So PLEASE don't go in the reviews saying "You copied me/someone else!" cause I'd never do that. Please and thank yous! :D**

**NOTE: None of the one-shots are related to each other, and no references will be made. If you see me add Pt 1, THEN you know it'll be continued. Just saying.**

**EDIT: The summary above and the summary below will be different. (Please don't) sue me. The summary above is shortened just to catch your attention. The summary below is...oh whatever. Bottom line, both summaries are different.**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: As for her [Piper McLean] charmspeak, she'd gotten so powerful it made Leo nervous. If she told him to eat his vegetables, he might actually_ do _it._

_Summary: Piper McLean has had enough. It's been going on for too long, and she's putting her foot down. Be careful Leo..._

_Book: Blood of Olympus, Paragraph 5 (I think), sentence 5 (I think), page 96._

_Set: Somewhere in BoO. Before August 1st._

_POV: No one in particular. _

* * *

Everyone was tense. Sure, they all battled all kinds of monsters, titans, giants, and all those crazy things. They all thought they'd seen it all.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Because before them, there was a _much _more challenging battle. A battle no one could foretell.

Except, maybe the Fates. Because...it was Fate who was going to decide who would win this battle.

A battle of willpower.

As the Seven peered into the mess hall, they could see Piper McLean, with her hands on her hips, facing one of her most difficult problems. And they could see Leo Valdez, with _his _hands on his hips, his face a little pale, but his eyes filled with insane determination.

"Leo Valdez, you can't live you're life eating Fonzies and junk food. Sit down and_ eat your vegetables."_

Their eyes turned to Leo, and his face paled a little more. It was like a Ping Pong game. Their eyes switched demigods with every comeback.

"I...I _refuse _to eat my vegetables, Beauty Queen. You might as well stop trying, because the day I eat my vegetables is the day...uh...the day I lose my fire. It's _not going to happen."_

"Don't say that, then you'll lose your fire." Piper said, straining to be calm.

"Okay then. The day I eat my vegetables is the day I lose my ability to be super freaking awesome. Impossible." He stuck his tongue out at her, acting childish (which is typical because, well, it's Leo.)

They all looked at Piper, who was fuming.

"Leo, if you don't eat that carrot _right now, _I will _personally _shred _all _your Team Leo shirts."

If it was possible, Leo paled more. Everyone had the same thoughts.

_When will he crack?_

Leo slowly reached for the carrot. The orange carrot that would be the cause of Leos death. Poisoned by the orange food of healthiness (ew). Piper smiled with satisfaction. He took hold of the carrot and was about to eat it, was about to take the smallest bite...

...until he accidentally dropped it.

"Oops! Sorry Beauty Queen, but not today! Oh, would you look at the time? Time to check up on the engine!"

Before Piper could say anything, he dashed out of the mess hall, with incredible speed.

"_LEO VALDEZ! _You come back here_ THIS INSTANCE!" _she screamed, running after him. The rest of the crew rushed after both of them, wanting to see the end of the argument. And also to be there if someone was severely hurt. Which was likely.

"How long do you think Leo will be able to handle her charmspeak?" asked Hazel, her eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know. Pipers charmspeak is incredibly powerful, but so is Leos willpower and determination. But...he's been hit with a _lot _of charmspeak. I don't think he'll be able to hold out any longer." replied Jason, his voice also filled with worry.

They all then saw Piper banging on the doors of the engine room, yelling curses and demands. Hazel nearly fainted at the sight.

"Leo Valdez! Open the BLEEPING door before I BLEEPING beat you to a BLEEPING pulp! OPEN THE STUPID BLEEPING DOOR! DON'T YOU BLEEPING DARE LOCK YOURSELF IN THERE! I WILL BLEEPING BREAK THIS BLEEPING DOOR IF YOU DON'T BLEEPING OPEN IT!"

Hazel then _actually _fainted. Frank caught her, and carried her to her cabin. Bridal style. Frank didn't notice until he put her in bed. He didn't talk to Hazel for the rest of the day, always red in the face.

Also, due to circumstances, we have bleeped some words for your sake. Thank you.

"Not listening! I've got something in my ear. Oh no, I've got wax in my ears! CAN'T HEAR YOU! What a shame, am I right?"

Piper slowly turned around, and everyone saw deep purple flames that weren't there flicker around Piper. Her eyes shone with scarlet light. Even _Percy _was scared, and he went through _Tartarus _itself. Nothing is more traumatizing than a daughter of Aphrodite _angry._ And when we mean angry, we mean_ angry. _

"Guys..."

Then they all ran away. Like men.

She sighed. _Where can you find any good help? _Piper thought as she turned to face the locked door.

"Hey there, metal door..." she started, feeling awkward. I mean seriously, who else speaks to inanimate objects.

"Isn't it a nice day to just unlock yourself? Yes, it is. Would you oh so kindly unlock please?"

It worked. She heard clicks, and (for a dramatic entrance, since she_ is_, after all, a daughter of Aphrodite) she kicked the door open.

Empty. She found a voice recorder, and a note.

_Beauty Queen,  
Ha, sorry for not eating my vegetables._

She scoffed. No way Leo would be sorry.

_Okay, not really. Actually, I'm _glad _I didn't eat it. I would've died!_

Now she rolled her eyes. Yes, she was still mad, but Piper couldn't help it that her anger was draining while reading the note. But it was draining very, very, _very_ slowly.

_I have to check up on the engine. Like,the deeper part of the engine. Won't be back until I remember to eat, or I just have to go to the bathroom. Whichever comes first. So sorry, but it was fun- uh, I mean _not _fun fighting with you like that._

_Yours in demigodishness and all that,_

_Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Bad Boy Supreme_

_Peace out! :D_

Piper chuckled.

"Well played Leo, well played. I'll get you, sooner or later."

* * *

**How was that? Review me quotes or ideas so I can update faster! Do the three R's! Read, Review, and...uh...Recollect? XD I dunno... How about you Follow and Favourite while you're at it? ;)**

**Anyways, see ya later, my fellow demigods!**

**No flames please! Constructive criticism would do better, thank you. Instead of complaining, tell me how I can make the story better and I'll do my best! :D :D :D **


	2. Togas and Tangles

**Because it takes me a month to create a short chapter. **

**...**

**I am a very bad person. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D:**

**First no quote chapter= exciting for me! Can't wait to get wonderful/burning reviews! :) Because I'm cray-cray. On the note of reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Shout out to: Cheorkee rememberer gamer 98, Guest, jess (Guest), halfbloodglader, royalrandoms4969 (Guest), Guest, smilesandrainbows, Pikaskye, Guest, and IamaGuest (Guest) for reviews! And an extra special thanks to: it'sjustflame for constructive critiscm! Now, onto the chapter! :D**

**P.S Beware an OOC Jason. Or, at least I _think _he's OOC...**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: None_

_Summary: Percy and Jason get bored, and start talking, then they make a bet. Next thing you know, Jason's dying of laughter, looking amused at Percy, who's in a bit of a jam..._

_Book: None_

_Set: Sometime in MoA, before the fight in Kansas_

_POV: Percy Jackson_

* * *

Percy was bored. Looking at Jason's face, he could tell he was bored as well.

Which was rare since, well, they're demigods. Being bored isn't part of their everyday life. Barely surviving would be more suitable.

Leo was working on the hull (which was apparently was dented for the _eighteenth _time [probably an excuse]), Annabeth and Piper were planning their next moves, and Frank and Hazel were on guard duty.

Which left the both of them with nothing to do.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Percy asked, wringing hid hands. He was bored, what else could he do?

"Hey...aren't you a Praetor?" Jason asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah. Though I don't think you can have three Praetors. Well, Scared Crow said that, so I'm not actually sure..."

"There can only be two, but I'm not really worried about that. Have you ever tried putting on the toga by yourself?"

Percy thought about it for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Reyna helped me. Why?"

"Well, it took me a few hours, maybe a day or two to master putting it on by myself. Can you master it in one try?" He had a malicious smile, as if knowing something he didn't know. Percy overlooked this one detail.

Which was one of his biggest mistakes.

"I bet I can!" Percy exclaimed, grinning.

That was _another _big mistake.

"Is that so? I bet 10 denarii you can't."

"And I bet 10 drachmas that I can."

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

"I believe you're wearing it wrong."

"JASON! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS KILLING THING!"

"And you did this...how? I knew you'd get tangled, but _this..._"

Saying Percy was tangled would be an understatement. Saying he was in devastating trouble would barely cover it.

He made a suffocating trap that Athena would be impressed with.

If, of course, he wasn't stuck in it, and it was used against an opponent.

"Jason, get me out of this!" Percy asked (not pleaded, no matter _what _Jason says afterword), using his baby seal eyes.

No on could withstand the baby seal eyes. Except, maybe, Annabeth. Only on special occasions though. Jason hesitated, then sighed.

"Fine. I hate it when you use your stupid baby seal eyes." he spat, in a friendly way. If that possible.

Then again, they battled monsters every hour. Something like that is pretty possible.

Percy gave a lopsided smile.

"Hey, baby seal eyes is what I do. I can't just _not _do them. Now _get me out of this trap!"_

Jason examined it for a moment, thinking deeply. Percy gave an exasperated sigh, and Jason frowned.

"Annabeth! We've got a bit of a problem! Tell Leo to bring scissors! And himself in the meantime!" he yelled. And what made Percy the most nervous what the worry in Jason's voice.

* * *

While everyone (except Frank, and Hazel, who was still on guard duty) started at Percy in awe, he felt embarrassed. And he couldn't even move his arms to cover his face with his hands.

"Man, how do you _do _that? That's a first rate mess. No offense, of course." Leo said, walking around Percy, as if he were a machine. He was staring intently, thinking so loudly, you could practically hear the gears turning.

"Seaweed Brain, how do you manage to do this?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to the knotted mess he was in. Suddenly, Leo yelled out.

"I got it! I know what you've done!" Leo looked towards Percy with an impressed face.

"I can't believe it. It might be a _tad _dramatic, but I think Percy replicated the Gordian Knot."

Percy blinked. Was he supposed to know what that was? Luckily, Annabeth understood, and her eyes widened.

"Leo...you might be right. Does that mean...no. We can use the same tactic, though. Leo, cut _only _the places I tell you to cut. Understand?"

Leo nodded, gripping the scissors. Jason looked horrified.

"No! We can't ruin this toga! It-"

"Hey, don't be talking. _You're _the one who set me up!" Percy said, giving him a small glare. Jason looked at the floor, and Leo looked like he was going to explode. From containing laughter. Piper noticed immediately.

"Leo...what did you do?" she asked, lacing a faint trace of charmspeak in her words.

"Nothing! Me and my best buddy Jason had a bet, and he lost. So I told him to make a bet Percy would _definitely _lose. No matter what. I've got nothing against you man, that was the first thing to come to mind. Come to think of it, wouldn't that help Jason? Wait...Jason wouldn't do _anything _this evil. Knotting up someone like this...are you possessed? ... Nah, that's impossible. But you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jason shrugged, but his eyes told a different story. Amusement and was cleverly hidden in them, but no one really noticed.

"Yeah, I guess. Though I know putting on a toga is hard at first, I didn't think...whatever. But can we _not_ destroy the toga?"

"Not a chance. Percy knotted himself into this in such a complicated way...the only other option is to chop it in half." Annabeth mused, with an intelligent glint in her eyes.

"Let's not chop me in half." Percy said, almost pleading.

"Seaweed Brain, do you honestly think I'd hack you into pieces?"

"Only when you're mad at me." he mumbled, looking down (only to see white). She rolled her eyes and smiled, but after noticing Leos evil glint in his eyes, she immediately got defensive. Noticing the defensive state, Leo raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey hey hey, no need to get all protective." Leo said, trying to be reasoned with.

"You're telling _Annabeth _not to be protective over the boyfriend she just got reunited with after eight months. You're kidding, right?" asked Piper, her eyes giving out a silent message: _Just try and contradict me. I dare you._

"Well, while you guys argue over Annabeth, I'll just stand right here, totally comfortable!" says Percy, exasperated.

_When will people prioritize? _thought Percy as everyone stared at him.

"Oh, right. We've got to, ah, fix Percy." Jason said, clearly straining to contain his laughter.

"Okay. If you feel something sharp, yell _very loudly." _Annabeth said, motioning Leo to come.

"Bring out the Celestial Bronze scissors." Annabeth whispered, thinking (read: hoping) Percy hadn't heard. Leos eyes widened.

"Wait, we actually _have _those?"

"No. Which is why you're going to make them. _Now."_

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Two days, fifteen hours, twenty eight minutes, eleven seconds.

That's how long it took for Percy to escape his death trap.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" said Percy, swatting at Frank. He teared up, clutching his stomach. Hazel was trying (read: failing) to suppress a smile, but amusement shone in her eyes.

"Yeah, you should _totally _expect us not to laugh at you. _Totally." _Frank said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Percy said, with traces of playfulness.

"Uh, Percy? We need your help. Jason...uh...he kinda got tangled. In a net."

* * *

**How was that? I feel like my chapters are missing something, but I can never tell. Oh well! **

**As usual, no flames please, but constructive criticism! One can always do better. XD**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


	3. Nightmares

**Heya! It's Awesome as Annabeth, as usual, with another chapter! YAY! :D I've got a few messages, so please read them!**

**Message #1: I'm changing around the quote thing! Only by a little. Well, okay, maybe a bit _more _than a little, but whatever! Some chapters will have direct quotes from the book series, but some will have quotes. Like "You can never have a rainbow without a little rain." They relate to the chapter, or be a quote from the chapter, or something literal. You can never know...muahahaha...**

**Message #2: Play rehearsals! I'm in the school play _Annie _(I'm Miss Hannigan!) and rehearsals is everyday after school except Thursday. Also, when you add homework to it...yeah. Not much time to update. I wasn't this busy with last years play! Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Then again, we started early...  
ANYWAYS, my point is that I might not be able to update as fast. Sorry! (But it'll be better after May, then the play's over.)**

**Message #3: I love you guys, you know that, right? I really do. But...I feel tired. So...**

**I'M SORRY! I don't really feel like giving shout-outs! BUT... I'm gonna do Q&amp;A's. First person to get it right gets a shout-out and cookies! Happy Answering!**

**And yeah! That's about it. ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: "I have to help her. I've been having these dreams." -Percy Jackson, PJO and HoO franchise (obviously)_

_Summary: 7 year old Percy runs up to Sally because of a "normal" dream...or was it a nightmare...?_

_Book: The Titans Curse (I think...)_

_Set: Before TLT_

_POV: Percy Jackson (again!)_

* * *

Percy fidgeted in his sleep, extremely uncomfortable. Shifting and turning, he finally jumped up, gasping for air. Blinking, trying to adjust to the dim nightlight (who could blame him? Aquaman was cool!), he got up, and ran to his mother, Sally Jackson, while trying to avoid crying. He couldn't cry, not because of a scary dream. _Especially _a scary dream.

He expertly hopped to certain spots, to avoid any creaking noises. The last thing he needed was to wake up Smelly Gabe.

Then the girl flashed into his mind. The girl with blonde hair, running away from the...the _monster. _Starting to sob, he ran faster. Almost running into a wall, he entered the kitchen, and he looked at the time.

_11:00 p.m_

He stared at it. If Sally found out he was up, she would get mad. He hated getting her mad.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear out those thoughts. _It was a bad dream. She would understand._

Another flash of the girl. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He couldn't forget her! Her blonde, curly hair, her terrified expression, the fear in her voice as she screamed for her friends...

Tears building up, he ran straight into his mother, who was writing another chapter to her novel.

"Mommy! Mommy, I had the scariest dream, and...and..."

He sniffled, and Sally quickly pulled him into a hug, while soothingly rubbing his back.

"It's okay Percy, it's okay..."

"No, it's not!" he said, more tears streaming his face.

"There was a girl, she was seven. Like me. And... and she was being attacked by a monster. With one eye. One! And she was calling out for her friends, but no one came! And then I woke up! And Mommy, I'm...I'm scared...what's gonna happen to her?"

The sadness and fear in his sea green eyes, it was too much. Too much for her. Tears in _her _eyes, she gave him a comforting squeeze, and looked him in the eye.

"It's all right, Percy. She'll be fine. If she's fighting a monster, she must be strong! And wise..."

His eyes lit up. They only did that when he had an idea- a good one.

"Let's call her...Wise Girl!"

Sally smiled at Percy, which made his heart flutter. He loved nothing more, than his mom smiling at him.

Then _she_ got an idea.

"Wise Girl. May the odds, be _ever _in your favour."

Percy at her, confused.

"What do you mean? She's Wise Girl, the superwoman! She's already won!"

Sally nodded, smiling serenely. Her eyes gave Percy a message, but he didn't realize it. Not at that moment, at least.

_At least it was only a dream._

* * *

**Ugh, I'm really unsatisfied with this. Man, this is really bad. Please don't kill me! D:**

**Review! The world will be restored and brought back into a "peaceful" slumber... unless you've read BoO.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who landed on Ogygia first, Percy or Leo? Who officially won Calypsos heart?**

**Anywho, that's it!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


	4. The Path to Stardom

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. D: I'm going on a fanFiction vacation, but there'll be more info below. But the point is that I'M SORRY!**

**Answer: Percy came first, but it was Leo who won her heart. Proves that the Leo charm can even lure in a ****_titaness! _****Uh...in a good way... BUT, The Utterly Fabulous Z (love your name!) made a good point. Odysseus DID win her heart first, so I'm gonna give you a shout-out for that one. Good job! :D**

**Winner:Cherokee rememberer98! CONGRATS! Cookies for you, as promised! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) You asked if I was having trouble with Fanfiction. I was! If I didn't, then the previous chapter would've come a LONG time ago. And this one too!  
****And I can't ignore the fact that you've been giving me a ****_lot _****of attention. Thanks! Every time I see a review, I see you! Follow/favourite, I see you!  
****THANK YOU SO MUCH! You make me happy inside. ALL MY REVIEWERS/FAVOURITERS/FOLLOWERS DO! :D :D :D**

**Question below. :P**

**LA LA LA LA LA LA NOW IT'S APRIL! 25 days till my birthday! :D :D :D**

**Edit: My birthday passed...now I feel old. XD**

**Anyways, here's the chapter! :D**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: "If you're gonna start something new, start big! " -Awesome as Annabeth's Phys Ed Teacher_

_Summary: Percy and Leo start a Youtube channel called the Sassgods...Zeus have mercy on all of us._

_Book: None (unless my gym teacher is in a book. XD And NO, it's not Coach Hedge, my Phys Ed teacher is a GIRL. :P)_

_Set: After BoO (AU, BoO Spoiler Free! Small references only)_

_POV: Leo Valdez_

* * *

Lying down at Zeus's Fist, Leo was bored. They defeated Gaea, he got Calypso back from her island, Octavian died, and now everything was restored to peace and balance.

Which made Leo's life boring.

Sure, there was a _lot _of stress off of him, and he was overjoyed to be reunited with Calypso (when the Aphrodite Cabin found out...the less said, the better), but Leo kind of missed the adrenaline. The excitement of commanding the Argo II (which sits at the top of Half-Blood Hill, and the sweet taste of gelato. Man, he really _really _missed the days where the risk never ended. Who knew you'd miss something like that until it's gone?

Percy walked up to him, collapsing.

"Let me guess. You had to track down a spider?" Asked Leo, plucking a dandelion.

"10." Percy simply replied, taking deep breaths.

"I thought you were used to carrying Annabeth...?" Leo raised an eyebrow. How was this guy tired?

"Annabeth, sure. The whole Athena cabin? Nope."

Leo didn't speak for one second.

Two.

Three.

"HAHAAAAAAAAAA! Sucks to be you!" Leo said, nearly choking over his own laughter.

Percy glared at him. "It's not even that funny, idiot. How about you carry all of them while trying to kill 10 spiders?"

"I bet anyone would laugh at you."

"Not _anyone." _

"Any mortal."

Suddenly, their eyes lit up. They both looked at each other with devilish smiles, thinking the same thing...

* * *

After an hour of building the "best camera EVER!" (Leo's words), finding a good spot, killing another 10 spiders (the Athena cabin was _extremely _heavy), they finally settled in Half Blood Hill.

"Ready Percy?" Leo asked, preparing the camera.

"Yup."

"Okay, in three...two...one..."

"HI!" Percy immediately said, his words echoing throughout the Camp.

"Percy! Really? That is SO uncool!" Leo scoffed.

"Well, at least we can redo it." Percy said, shrugging.

"No, we can't. This is _live. _We're already airing on Youtube, our name 'The Sass Gods'. It's a bit too late to restart..."

Percy facepalmed. "You couldn't of told me this BEFORE?"

"Nope!" Leo gave him a Valdez Smile.

"You're an idiot, Leo."

"Well, we're actually two halves of a whole idiot!"

"...Touche."

This kind of talk went on for 10 minutes, until a buzzer rang.

"Oh man! Sorry folks, we've gotta go. See ya next time!" Leo energetically said, motioning to Percy to do the same.

"Right! Bye guys!"

There was a click, and Percy immediately turned to Leo.

"What was that for? We were on a roll!"

"I know man, but we couldn't let it drag on for too long. Anyways, tomorrow we'll see how we did, okay?"

"Fine..."

* * *

In one day, they got 20 000 views. _20__ 000\. _

"Man, they love us!" Leo said, the excitement oozing off of him.

"Leo, that's an understatement of the century." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you think they'd enjoy a cover?" Leo asked slyly.

"Which song...?" Percy asked, his voice drifting off.

* * *

_"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold,"_

_"But you will remember me! Remember me, for-"_

_"CENTURIES!_

_"CENTURIES!"_

There was a click, and the music stopped.

"Leo, you're voice kept cracking."

"Well, at least I don't sound like a dying narwhal." They both glared at each other for a minute.

Then they burst out laughing, unaware of the two silhouettes behind a few trees...

"Piper, are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" asked Annabeth, with a malicious smile.

"I'd be stupid if I weren't." Piper replied back, grinning from ear to ear.

If only Leo and Percy knew of their plans...

* * *

"Percy, look at this! We've got a bunch of requests for...running around a Camp in a bunny suit? It's weird, how we're already at a Camp..."

"Dibs on recording!" Percy shouted, happy that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of everybody.

"Percy, you _do _realize that only I can operate the camera?"

"...I hate you."

"Yeah, well, we need to get you a costume. Which store do you think has bunny suits your size?"

* * *

"Hello world out there! It is I, the amazing Leo Valdez, here to give you what you requested! From AnnieGirl505, TheCharmersWords821, and TheSmartGirls937, Percy will now run around Camp in a bunny suit! Take it away Percy!"

"I hate you so much, it's not even funny."

"Love you too man. Now, get too it!"

Ironically, the whole Camp seemed to be outside...

_AnnieGirl505...TheCharmersWords821...TheSmartGirls937..._

Leos eyes widened, finally figuring out the people.

"Percy, wait-!" But Leo was too late. Running around in a _very _embarrassing bunny suit, he ran around, throwing chocolate eggs behind him.

"HAPPY LATE EASTER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Leo ran behind him, forgetting about the camera that was recording, and looked for Annabeth and Piper. He found the at the end of Camp, laughing their heads off.

"Hey there, AnnieGirl505. TheCharmersWords821. How's it going?"

They looked at each other, and started to laugh again.

"You figured it out this quickly?" Annabeth asked, wiping a tear.

"W thought we had a week, max." Piper said, hugging her stomach.

"And we didn't even get to use the pie prank!"

* * *

**Ugh, this is so horrible, I'm not even joking. D:**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_** So, if you remember from the top, I'm going on a Fanfiction break! I'm really sorry, but I can't bring myself to put this on hiatus. So even if I won't update frequently, I might surprise you with updates here and there. So don't give up hope! It'll just be a LONG time til the next update. I'll be on FictionPress (NOT telling you my pen name, for confidential reasons), but if you somehow find me, then...please don't let the story ruin your image of me. **

**BUT, I DO have an idea for this that I really want to write, so there might be an update... ;)**

**Question of the Chapter: Who created the BEST joke ever and died in the same book? (this one isn't an opinion one; there's one answer, and one answer only.)**

**HINT: They shone bright like a diamond in the sky...**

**Until we meet again,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


	5. Watching Anime Pt 1 (maybe?)

**I know I said I was going on vacation, but I HAD to do this.**

**I'm sorry for changing the title! But I recently learned how to (barely) use Photoshop, so...I just had to make a cover... :) The title was too big, so...yeah... -_-***

**Answer to the Question: Zoe Nightshade! It was NOT FAIR when she died. I mean seriously, she created the best joke in HISTORY, and BOOM! She dies. Nope, it ain't fair at all...**

**Winner: Lilac! (Guest). Great job! COOKIES FOR ALL! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Anywho, let the story commence! :D**

**One thing: There will be MAJOR Divergent spoilers in this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Question at the Bottom. :D**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: "We're all insane in this fandom..." -Awesome as Annabeth to a new member to ANY fandom she's in..._

_Summary: The Seven and Nico watch anime...prepare for a bunch of shipping and feels..._

_Book: None_

_Set: After BoO (AU, BoO Spoiler Free! May contain small references)_

_POV: No one_

* * *

_**BEFORE I START, I MUST CONFESS ONE THING: THERE WILL BE ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME ONLY. ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

In Bunker 9, the Seven were preparing for something powerful and moving. They were preparing to watch Attack on Titan. Or Shingeki no Kyojin, if you prefer it.

"Are you sure we should do this? The title's 'Attack on Titan'...it looks scary." Hazel said nervously.

"Don't worry Hazel. It can't be that bad." Nico shrugged.

"I've seen a bit of Avatar the Last Airbender, so if it's like that, then I'm sure we'll all love it." Percy casually added, eating some popcorn.

"I heard it's really sad too, so I brought a few tissue boxes." Annabeth said while pulling them out.

Percy and Leo scoffed. "What, you think we're babies?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, we're total men." Percy said while puffing his chest out.

"Says the 'men' in one pieces."

"I was forced into this." Nico deadpanned.

"Can we please just start this? I've been wanting to watch this for some time." Piper said, getting comfy.

They all sat (or lay) down, preparing for the first episode.

* * *

_After Episode One..._

* * *

They all looked at the screen, shocked.

"Did...did they just kill off..." Hazel asked, trailing off in utter horror. Frank held her close by, tears in his eyes.

"But...but she didn't deserve to die..." Piper almost teared, heartbroken for Erens loss.

Annabeth was the one who was the most broken though.

"Guys...didn't you see her kicking? She was kicking. She could've escaped. But she didn't just to ensure Erens and Mikasas safety..."

They watched the next episode without another word.

* * *

_After Episode 2 or 3..._

* * *

"Sasha is now my favourite character." Leo said, eating potato chips by the dozen.

"Doesn't that Annie girl kind of look like you, Annabeth?" Jason pointed out. Percy scoffed.

"Annie could beat Annie in ANY fight." he said in a superior tone, rolling his eyes.

"Wait...which Annie?" Frank asks, scratching his head.

"What did I tell you about calling me Annie...?" Annabeth trailed off, her stormy eyes narrowing down.

"Uh..."

"ANYWAY, I think Annabeth is more like the awesomer female version of Armin." Piper piped up, trying to stop the fight she could sense was coming.

"Armin looks weak. There's no way Annabeth is him." Nico replied.

"That's why I said awesomer." Piper huffed.

"That's not a real word." Nico shot back.

"Guys, we can compare characters later. I want to see what's next!" Percy said calmly.

"For once, I agree with Percy." Annabeth agreed.

"For _once?"_ Percy whined before starting the next episode._..._

* * *

_After Episode 4..._

* * *

"Wait. So they're..." Percy trailed off in confusion.

"They're defending Trost, before choosing which military squad they want to go to." Annabeth smoothly answered.

"But...the-" Hazel started.

"The Colossal Titan appeared. I'm suspicious of that Titan..."

"It's getting late. Let's watch one more, then we'll go to bed." Frank proposed. No one disagreed, so they played the next episode, unaware of the cliffhanger awaiting them..."

* * *

_After Episode 5..._

* * *

Everyone was speechless.

Even Nico, who was used to death. But this...

"You've got to be kidding me..." Leo whispered, his heart aching for Armins loss.

"Oh no...what about Mikasa? How will she react? She told him! She told him not to die, and he did! He died, and he just started to grow on me...oh Mikasa..." Piper said, worried for Mikasa.

"No! This can't happen. Not even BOOKS kill of their main character! Except Divergent..." Annabeth trailed of, grieving for Erens death, and now Tris's.

Hazel was buried on Frank with tears, Frank was hugging Hazel with equal force, and Nico was frozen.

"Like mother, like son..." he hoarsely whispered, hoping no one heard him.

Unluckily, one did.

"Nico! You don't say things like that! How could you...?" Percy exclaimed, horrified. Everyone turned to them.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Never mind. Let's all just go to bed and watch this later." Nico replied, not wanting to repeat himself.

* * *

**I know I know, really crappy and bad, but that legitimately ALL I have. :'(**

**Want to see more? Hate this and you never want to read this again? REVIEW YOUR ANSWER! :)**

**I SAW INSIDE OUT TODAY. Not meaning to brag, but it's AMAZING. :D**

**Question of the Chapter: What team is on Annabeths Invisibility Cap?**


	6. Percy and his Aquarium

**Um...hi?**

***dodges celestial bronze weapons***

**I am SO SORRY for not updating. I really am! I have SO MUCH HOMEWORK it's not even funny. I hate being a freshman... D':**

***awkwardly coughs***

**Also, to Inuyasha32 (Guest), I JUST STARTED INUYASHA, AND OH MY GOD IT'S SO AMAZING. I SHIP KAGOME AND INUYASHA SO HARD IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.**

**Anyway, after that embarrassing moment of fangirling, let the chapter continue! :D**

**P.P.S This story...I'm losing ideas. **

**...**

**WHAT!?**

**No, but seriously, I have no idea why, but I can't think of anything. Stupid writers block...**

**BUT, I have one of the greatest ideas I've ever gotten in my LIFE. Won't say anything, but expect a lot of crossovers, battles, and ship feels... ;) But don't expect it for some time...I need to really think it over and refine some ideas. EDIT: It's actually taking a LONG time for me to get a good grip on the story. Slipping past me...but fear not! Someday, I SHALL publish it! :)**

**Anyway, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: "When a fangirl meets their celebrity crush, you have to prepare to be deaf for a month." ~ Anonymous_

_Summary: Percy goes to an Aquarium for the first time..._

_Book: None_

_Set: Somewhere before TLT_

_POV: Percy Jackson (I know I'm repeating the same POV, but please bear with it for the moment...or just give me ideas :D)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to do this, but any references to real...stuff I guess, they DON'T belong to me! If I did...you all would want to kill me for all the torture I'd give to you. (:3 ← That's my evil face XD**

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Percy was bubbling with excitement. His ADHD was acting up more than usual, and it had nothing to do with the blue cookies.

...for the most part.

"MOMMY!"

"Percy! I know you're excited, but please, _calm down!" _Sally Jackson pleaded. He noticed how tired her eyes was, and immediately felt bad. He ran up to his mother, nearly tripping over his bag, and hugged her.

"Thank you Mom!" His eyes glittered with happiness, and Sally couldn't help but melt. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Those baby eyes will be the downfall of me in the future..."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing nothing..."

Sally let go, and Percy ran into the kitchen, suspiciously eyeing the cookies.

"No treats until I say so." Sally said sternly, taking the cookies from the counter and packing them away in a schoolbag. His glow in his eyes faded, but not for long when he remembered...

"WE'RE GOING TO A AQUARIUM!"

"'An aquarium' Percy, 'an aquarium'." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But...why? That sounds so-"

"Sally! What're you doing? Get me a beer!"

Percys eyes hardened. _Smelly Gabe..._

"One minute!" She turned to Percy, and gave the schoolbag to him.

"Wait outside, okay?" she whispered, gently pushing him in the direction. He nodded his head, and left. He could barely make out the conversation, but it went a little like...

"Nice dress...you're going out aren't you? I don't see the boy anywhere...taking somewhere, huh? That must mean...at least $60 is with you right now."

"Gabe...he's only six. Just once, let us go-"

"Is this from our savings? Is this my money!? _You better not be using my money!"_

Percy cowered from him. He always hated when Gabe got mad, especially at his mom.

_If only I was stronger... _he thought, blinking away tears.

"Don't worry, it's all mine." Sallys voice trembled, but was firm. Gabe grumbled.

"I better get this back. And the car...nothing happens to it. _Nothing at all._"

Percy heard footsteps come toward him, and he quickly wiped away his tears. Sally opened the door, and smiled at him.

"Now, let's go the Aquarium!"

* * *

_"The Aquarium, the Aquarium, we are going to, the Aquarium._

_My mother is the best, she's amazing._

_Aquarium Aquarium, we're coming to you."*****_

Sally laughed at his song, smiling brightly.

"Percy! When did you learn how to sing? You're so...adorable!" He beamed at the compliment.

"Mom! Mommy! Mother! IT'S THE AQUARIUM!"

Jumping up and down on his seat and hollering, Sally paid for parking. The guy looked at Percy, and grinned.

"Someone's excited, huh?"

"Yeah! I'm REALLY excited!"

Chuckling, he gave Sally the parking ticket, and said "He's precious. Have a great day, and be on the lookout for sharks..." He winked, and the bar rose above the car.

"Thank you." Sally said, driving forward, unaware of the silhouette following them...

* * *

Walking inside, Percy was met with all kinds of different types of colourful fish...all trapped in cages.

"Mom...why are they in cages?" Percy asked, his heart cracking with sadness.

"Well, there's no other way for anyone to see them-"

"But they have to be free! It's not nice for them to stay here all day! How can people do this?"

It was then when all of the fish saw Percy.

Pandemonium broke out.

They all rushed to him, bumping into the glass, crashing into each other, and terrifying everyone of their suddenly fast movement.

_"Lord Perseus! Lord Perseus!" _they chanted, swimming to meet their Lord. Percy ran towards the glass, his head touching it.

"Can...can you hear me?"

_"Yes, my Lord."_

"Wow! Mommy, look! The fishies can hear me!"

Sally smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"And what are they saying?"

"They keep saying _Lord Perseus! _Who's that?"

"Well, that's-" Sally suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. _It's too dangerous..._

"It's a special nickname for special boys." she said, thinking on her feet.

"I'm a special boy! I'm a special boy!" he said jumping around Sally, waving his arms everywhere.

Sally was about to say something to Percy when she heard a voice behind her.

_"A special voice indeed."_

Sally gasped, unable to move. "Po-"

_"Don't say my name. Remember, names hold power. Because this is Percys first time at an Aquarium, I can say I was keeping an eye on the fish to make sure they didn't do anything reckless. But I can only do this once..."_

"Once is enough." she whispered, as people slowly trickled back inside.

_"As long as you don't see me or say my name, it'll be alright...ish."_

"Mommy! The fishes are dancing for me!" Sally looked up to see the fish, swimming with incredible speed.

"Dad, look! Is there a show going on?"

"Look at their synchronization!"

"Mother, I WANT A TRAINED DANCING FISH!"

The Aquarium was back to normal, with security guards following them. As the guards were trying to take control of the situation, more people started to cheer for the fish.

"This show is great!"

"A once-in-a-lifetime experience indeed!"

"Why wasn't this in the pamphlet?"

The crowd became more and more dense, and the air became a bi stuffy.

"Mom, it's crowded!" Percy whined to...strangers. Whirling around, he looked to find Sally, only to see people trying to get a better view of the fish.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" He cried, running in the direction he felt she would be in.

"Percy!" He could barely make out her voice, but it was better than no voice at all. Running with all his might, he pushed and shoved, finally to fall into his mothers embrace.

"Let's go, okay?" She said softly. Percy furrowed his eyebrows, clearly objecting to the idea. Sally sighed, and whispered in his ear "We'll get blue ice cream as well." His eyes lighting up, they walked out of the Aquarium, and headed towards their beloved ice cream.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND CRAPPY AND HORRIBLE BUT I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS WANT TO WAIT A YEAR FOR AN UPDATE SO THIS IS LITERALLY ALL I CAN GIVE YOU AND I'M SORRY! T-T**

**Now, tomorrow is the last day of school, then there's winter break! Isn't everyone excited? I am! :D **

**RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HAVE A GIANT PROJECT THAT YOU HAVE TO WORK ON DURING THE BREAK THAT COUNTS FOR A LOT OF YOUR MARKS! *raises hand towards the neutron star that lies beyond our solar system* Help me...T.T**

***The tune is from a song from Inuyahsa (so creative). It's called Rin's Song (link watch?v=udn4I9rCbe4 ), so if you're wondering why the lyrics are so weird, listen to the make sure you listen TO THE SUBBED VERSION OR ELSE I WON'T MAKE SENSE.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


	7. Book Signing Pt 1

**Helloooooooooo! :)**

**It is almost 10 p.m, and I'm here writing a story.**

**...ish.**

**How you ask? Well, in my Golden Age of 13 (so long ago! XD), I wrote a PJO one-shot, and I lost it. But guess what?**

**...I found it.**

**So now, word from word, you will get a taste of my 13 year old writing. I am warning you right now, I am going to write this word from word, so please no flames! I will always accept constructive criticism. Also, while quickly skimming it over, I found that I didn't finish it. XD I'll tell you when it's over, but for now, enjoy!**

**P.S I have a feeling I'm going to regret this... -_-**

* * *

_Quote of the Chapter: "Never let go of your dreams." -Unknown_

_Summary: He's faced monsters of all sorts, held the sky, and survived Tartarus. But he's never faced fangirls..._

_Book: None_

_Set: After TLO, Before TLH_

_POV: Percy Jackson (OKAY I GET IT YOU'RE TIRED OF HIM I'LL CHANGE IT UP I PROMISE BUT THIS IS FROM YEARS [ish] AGO SO JUST BE ELSA AND LET IT GO) and Annabeth Chase_

* * *

_38 Westdale Ave._

_Be there._

_10:45 a.m_

Percy stared at the note. The scribe of CHB gave him that note the following morning, and said "It's a surprise. You'll like it!" But Percy didn't trust him. Last time he got a note from the scribe, he got pranked! The Stolls truly did their best prank. It nearly took a month to get rid of the reek of skunk, with the most rotten eggs ever, and 2 year old moldy cheese. But Percy had a hunch this wasn't anything like it.

_If the Stolls are pranking me again, _he thought, _they'll regret-_

"Oof! Oh, sorry!"

He crashed into a 13 year old girl, with black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

_She kinda reminds me of Bianca..._

"Oh, no problem."

"Really. Oh, and do you know where...38 Westdale Ave is?"

"Westdale Ave?" Percy checked his note.

"Hey, I'm heading there too!"

"Really? Oh my gods! Wanna go with me? My idiotic brother Erik didn't come with me. He didn't even give me a pen!"

"Oh, I have a pen! But you're not allowed to use it."

"Huh. Sounds like Anaklumos. Or Riptide. Whichever works for you. Oh, my name's Adrienne. Yours?"

Percy was stunned. How did she know about Riptide? And its Greek name?

He was about to say his real name when a voice entered his head.

_Fake name Seaweed Brain!_

"Peter Johnson."

He cringed. Had he really said that? What would Mr. D say?

"Awesome! Very peculiar...but whatever. Hey, there it is!" Adrienne pointed at a bookstore. Inside was crammed with girls (and a few boys) were there. Adrienne squealed.

"I can't wait to see Rick Riordan!"

Rick Riordan? He's the scribe of CHB!

"Oh, I hope he signs my book!"

"He writes books?"

All the talking stopped. Everyone stared at Percy. Adrienne hung her head in shame.

"Percy! You came!" A familiar voice shattered the silence.

"Ricky! You write books?"

"Of course! Why do you think I interviewed you all that time?"

Adrienne stared at Percy. "Did Rick Riordan just call you Percy? You said your name was..."

As she realized who Percy really was, Rick motioned for him to come. Rick whispered "I hope you can spell your name very fancy."

Then he yelled "That's right! The real, ACTUAL Percy Jackson is in front of you! $1 for an autograph and picture! Now, line-"

He never had a chance.

Mobs of fangirls washed towards them, waving dollar bills in the air. Percy managed one "Uh oh!" before he was plowed to the ground.

* * *

Annabeth was having a bad day. First, the library was closed.

Then a Chapters worker said "Aren't you the girl with the boyfriend who knocked down all the shelves? Yeah, that's not happening AGAIN..."

And NOW she had no more dracamas to IM Percy.

She went to Starbucks and got a Frappuccino. She gave the cashier $7 (so expensive!) and left. Then someone bumped into her, sloshing the drink all over her.

"Sorry! I'll get you a new one. Um..."

"Thanks. Why are you in a rush?"

"My sister Adrienne texted me to go this bookstore ASAP. She says the ACTUAL Percy Jackson is there."

"The real Percy Jackson, huh?" _Ricky must've written books about him! _Annabeth though.

"Can you take me there? I've been...dying to see him!"

"Sure! I'm Erik."

"Annabelle." Annabeth said, thinking on her feet. She took a sip from her new Frappuccino and was thinking. If Percy has his own books (probably series), then...interviews! Percy said he had interviews with Rick! So Rick must've published them, and now he's famous.

"We're here."

Annabeth looked where Erik was pointing, and saw...a huge mob of GIRLS!

"Seaweed Brain..." she muttered. She ran in, and shoved her way towards Percy.

_Oh, he is SO going to get it... _Annabeth thought.

_Just wait..._

* * *

Percy did **NOT **like being plowed to the ground. In fact, he didn't like being this famous!

"Rick, when I said I wanted to be famous, I didn't mean THIS!"

"Well, it's not my fault! Everyone loves Percy Jackson!" he yelled over the mighty roar of the crowd.

"Oh really? Everyone LOVES Percy Jackson, eh?"

Then he noticed a pair of stormy grey eyes. And then he started to sweat.

"Wise Girl! You're here!"

"Yes, and I'm about to leave as well! Didn't you know to not gt noticed?"

"Sorry."

Everyone stopped talking when they heard Percy say Wise Girl.

"Didn't you say your name was Annabelle?" some guy Percy didn't know asked. Adrienne looked in his direction and exclaimed "Erik! You came! But..."

"I got your message lil' sis. Now, don't you want an autograph from Percy Jackson and Annabelle-"

"ANNABETH!" everyone shouted.

"Right. Sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

* * *

**And that's where it ends. I know, it made me cringe SO MANY TIMES. I was so tempted to change words, rephrase things, and maybe REWRITE THE WHOLE THING, but I resisted. I think I'm going to leave it here and finish it. Someday, very soon, yet so far away... XD But yeah...I guess that's it. Again, I'm sorry for the horrible chapter, but guys.**

**I was 13.**

**My writing really sucked. And I still can improve so much even now...I cringe everytime I see any writing work of mine. XD**

**Anyway, that's it, I suppose.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


End file.
